fk_it_lets_rolefandomcom-20200213-history
Circle of the Wood Whisperer
Circle of the Wood whisperer Druids of the Circle of the Wood whisperer have focus their efforts and studies on the plant life, trees and forests of the world. They have attuned with them so far so that they can even manipulate their growth with their own life-force. These druids tend to live far off in the forest surrounded by their fascinations. Druids of this circle want to protect nature from all that would seek to corrupt and destroy its precious sanctity. Bonus Proficiency Starting at the 2nd level, you are proficient in Nature. If you are already proficient, you can instead choose a proficiency from arcana, animal handling, insight, medicine, nature, perception, religion and survival. Lifeshaper Starting at the 2nd level, you gain the ability to shape the plant life around you: Outside of Combat After channelling for 10 minutes, you can create a wooden or plant structure of the form your choosing within 60ft of you, of a size within a space up to 15ft long, 15ft wide and 10ft high. You can retract the structure after another 10 minutes of channelling, otherwise it remains. The structure has an AC of 10 and had 10 hp. Within Combat You may use your action to restrain a creature with vine/roots within 30ft. The creature must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be restrained by the flora for as long as you concentrate on this ability. A creature restrained by the flora can use its action to do a Strength saving throw against your spell save DC. On success it frees itself. It can repeat this save at the beginning of each of its turn. Concentration functions the same way spells with concentration do. You can use this feature a number of times per long rest equal to your Wisdom Modifier. You cannot use this ability if there are no trees or plants around you. Flower Magic Also starting at the 6th level, you can use your action to grow a flower that spreads magical pollen within a range of 5ft. Any creatures within than area are affected by the pollen. You may use this ability per short rest equal to your Wisdom Modifier. • Blinding Pollen The affected creatures make a constitution saving throw or are blinded until the end of your next turn. • Poison Pollen The affected creatures make a constitution saving throw or are poisoned until the end of your next turn. • Pheromone Pollen The affected creatures make a wisdom saving throw or are charmed by you until the end of your next turn. Lifeshaper improvement At 6th level, you can now create wooden or plant structures of a size within a space up to 30ft long and 30ft wide. Your structures created this way now has 30 hp. Sylvan Invocation Starting at 10th level, you may awaken a plant or tree that you can touch in a ritual that takes 1 hour. It gains the ability to move its limbs, roots, vines, creepers, and so forth, and it gains senses similar to a human's but cannot speak. Your DM chooses stats appropriate for the awakened plant, such as the statistics for the awakened shrub or the awakened tree. The plant remains awakened for 4 hours or until dispelled. The awakened plant is charmed by you until you and your companions do anything harmful to it. When the ability is finished the plant reverts back to its original form. Use this ability once per long rest. Spinose Adaption Starting at 14th level, you may cast Wall of Thorns once per long rest without expending a spell slot. In addition, as a bonus action you may have your plants from your lifeshaper ability grow spines or thorns. If you would restrain an enemy with a thorned plant, at the end of the restrained creature’s turn, it takes 1d10 piercing damage. Lifeshaper improvement At 14th level, you can now create wooden or plant structures of a size within a space up to 60ft long and 60ft wide. Your structures created this way now has 50 hp.